


Learn To Share

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Jihoon loved Seokmin and Soonyoung- they’ll have to learn to share
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svtflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtflower/gifts).



> This is just self indulgent dribble for my wife’s birthday ♥️ Love you Andie 🥰🥰🥰

Jihoon sat between them, eyes flashing from one to the other, ignoring the chatter of his group members talking to the camera. He was bored. He wanted something to liven up his day; a break from the monotony of the studio and the practice room and the dorm.

He wanted some action, some excitement, and he knew just how to make things interesting.

He reached out to Seokmin and began to stroke his ear, rubbing gently along the shell, squeezing the lobe between his fingertips. The man sitting next to him shivered at the touch and leaned a little closer. 

“Who’s my cute puppy?” Jihoon whispered, mindful of the camera shooting their live, and Seokmin whined a little. “Me, hyung, I’m your good puppy.”

“I know you are,” Jihoon ran a hand tantalisingly slow along the inside of Seokmin’s thigh. He could practically feel Soonyoung seething on the other side of him; jealously incandescent and seeping from all his pores.

“What about me?” He pouted when Jihoon turned to look at him. “You’re my good kitty cat,” Jihoon stroked his ear as well leaving the man purring and arching closer to his warmth.

“Am I your favourite though?” Soonyoung was so needy when he was jealous and Jihoon loved it. He loved when Soonyoung was pliant, complicit and hungry for praise, begging and spread wide open. Pleading..... 

Soonyoung needed to learn to share.

“I don’t know, Seokmin is such a good boy....” Jihoon turned his attention back to the younger, hands warm across firm thighs. “Such a good boy....” Seokmin stuttered a sharp inhalation as Jihoon’s hand slipped further up way too close to his crotch making Soonyoung whine audibly as he watched.

“Jihoon....” he hissed as he moved closer. “Jihoon!”

Jeonghan shot them a scowl, pointed and fleeting, and Jihoon slid his hand away. He tucked it back safely against his own body but the groundwork had been laid and he was merely minutes away from getting what he wanted.

Sometimes the only thing keeping Jihoon going was the promise of soft flesh quivering under his touch. Soft skin, velvety and warm, damp lips and teasing teeth and the sensation of nails dragging on his back. The burn of muscles already tired from working; now working towards chasing pleasure in someone else’s heat.

Finally, after too long, the staff were packing away the camera. “Come along,” he smiled warmly at Seokmin making the younger boys eyes light up. “Really Hyung?” he smiled so innocent and bright and it make Jihoon want to ruin him. “Of course. You’ve been such a good boy today.”

If Seokmin had a tail it would be wagging furiously as he followed Jihoon to his studio. If Soonyoung had a tail it would have been waving in passive agressive rage as he followed them from a safe distance.

“Hyung....” he whined softly and it make Jihoon grin. This kid had such a praise kink; all he wanted was to be a good boy for his vocal team leader. Actually, not just a good boy, but the best boy.

“Stay still,” Jihoon pressed his hip down with one hand as he chewed gently up the inside of Seokmin’s thigh. All that creamy flesh turning pink and purple under his lips was making him hard. It was so pretty and he knew Seokmin would want to know.

“You’re beautiful,” he cooed, his voice soothing the naked boy twitching with excitement. “Your skin is so pretty, so soft....” Jihoon sucked a mouthful of the delicate skin in and made it bloom blue and black. “You’re such a good boy for me like this. So good....”

“Jihoon Hyung,” Seokmin arched off the couch when Jihoon sucked his cock slowly into his hot mouth. “Have I really been this good?” He was leaking and the taste of it was salty sweet on Jihoon’s tongue making him crave more. He knew what Seokmin wanted to hear but he was enjoying the stretch of his lips around the singers cock too much to stop.

He steadied his breathing through his nose and went down lower, relaxing his jaw and tongue, almost gagging at the choke of Seokmin’s erection brushing past his gag reflex.

He had to keep one hand firmly on Seokmin’s hip to stop him from trying to fuck up into his mouth. He was in control, whether he was on his knees for him or bending him over the couch, it didn’t matter. This was Jihoon’s game they were playing. His rules.

He sucked until he felt every muscle in Seokmin’s body tense and quickly pulled away.Seokmin gasped loudly as the cold air hit his damp cock, hot and hard, slapping against his bare stomach.

“So pretty,” Jihoon cooed at the sight of the younger laid out naked on his couch. He was still fully clothed and he loved the juxtaposition of his clothed body against Seokmin’s soft nakedness.

“Am I the prettiest?” Seokmin’s eyes begged him, pleaded for the praise. But Jihoon had caught the door opening a crack and smirked because he knew who was watching.

“I don’t know about that,” Jihoon’s voice was steady and raised a little louder. “Maybe you should open yourself up for me. Show me how pretty you are with two fingers inside yourself.”

When he turned to scavenge for a bottle of lube in the cupboard he saw eyes peering from behind the door. Beautiful slanted eyes, dark and mysterious, glistening with unshed tears of jealousy. Maybe Seokmin also needed to learn to share.

He handed the bottle of lube to the naked man laid out so bare on his couch. “Wait,” he said when Seokmin uncapped the lube. “Not your fingers.” Jihoon turned towards the door and smirked again.

“Soonyoung, stop hiding behind the door and get in here.”

He slinked into the room, eyes downcast, cheeks pink. He shuffled over to where Jihoon’s eyes flicked from him over to Seokmin splayed wide eyed on the couch.

“Seokmin, baby, can Soonyoung open you up for me? Please?”

Seokmin blinked up at them both and nodded. His face was flushed and he was still hard, cock red and dripping a slow leak onto his muscled stomach.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon reached out and took the dancers hand in his, softly, gently. “You want to be my good boy too?”

Soonyoung’s eyes darkened with hunger at the words. He turned to walk towards Seokmin on the couch and Jihoon reached behind him for his high backed chair.

“Strip,” he commanded and Soonyoung complied. He dropped his pants to the floor and lifted his shirt over his head. “Everything?” he asked quietly and Jihoon nodded from his chair.

“Everything.”

This was what Jihoon lived for; what gave him the motivation to just get though each day. If you asked him to choose who was prettier, who he liked more, he honestly wouldn’t be able to pick one over the other. But they didn’t know that. Each was convinced the other was Jihoon’s favourite and the situation was fine by him.

“Pretty,” Jihoon said and Soonyoung blushed. “Me? Really?” He asked as Jihoon reached out to beckon the dancer over onto his lap. He was still fully clothed and the heat of Soonyoung’s naked body on his was irresistible when the older landed delicately in his lap. “Jihoonie,” Soonyoung murmured as Jihoon sucked into the side of his neck, hands going instantly to tease his nipples. Jihoon’s teeth and tongue gave way to soft kisses along Soonyoung’s neck and he wasn’t surprised to see Seokmin watching them intently.

“Seokmin’s lonely baby,” he whispered in Soonyoung’s ear, “go and keep him warm.” His tongue teased along the shell of Soonyoung’s ear and his teeth nipped at the earlobe before he gave the dancer a playful shove off his lap.

He wondered how long he’d be able to resist touching himself as he salivated over the sight in front of him. Soonyoung had easily slotted himself between Seokmin’s gorgeous thighs and was kissing the singer so gently; so intensely. The contrast between them, Seokmin so broad and muscular, Soonyoung so lean, was beautiful.

Soonyoung rolled his hips a little, just enough to make Seokmin gasp, still hard from his blowjob before. Their cocks brushed together, leaking slick rivulets down to their skin, making Jihoon just crave for more. “Touch him,” he urged Soonyoung on, “open him up. I want to see you inside him.”

Soonyoung was quick to oblige. He picked the lube up from the floor and spread it across his hand as Seokmin whined beneath him. He was trembling with anticipation, desperate for pleasure, his body accepting Soonyoung though his eyes never left Jihoon. Jihoon groaned a little out loud as he watched Soonyoung push Seokmin’s legs apart and enter him, one finger, then two.

“Ahhh.... Hyung.....” Seokmin groaned loudly, body arching into Soonyoung’s touch, eyes fixated on Jihoon’s gaze. Jihoon couldn’t resist anymore and unzipped his pants and finally let his cock free. It was so hard and he stroked it gently, thumb lingering across the slit, enjoying the drip as he watched.

He loved to watch. They were both so beautiful, so willing to compete for his affection, but Jihoon knew he was the one who was really whipped. They thought he was in control but really it was them with him wrapped around their little finger. Both of them.

“So good....” Jihoon whispered, more to himself than anyone, touching himself as he watched them.

“So wet.....” Soonyoung leaned closer, curled his fingers, kissed down the side of Seokmin’s neck. Jihoon watched his eyes sparkle with just a flash of mischief as he moved his fingers faster. “Jihoonie, come over here, Seokmin’s so wet for you.” His voice was velvet, soft and beckoning, completely irresistible to Jihoon.

He liked to watch but, more than that, he liked to slide between them, naked and hot and hard, sweaty and grinding and gasping for breath. He got up from his chair and walked the three steps to the couch and sank to the floor beside them.

“Did you like me sucking you off?” He asked Seokmin who nodded. For someone who was usually so vocal he always seemed to lose his words when aroused. “I blew you because you’re a good boy. How about you do the same for Soonyoung? He’s a good boy too.”

Seokmin moved to kneel on the couch as Jihoon stripped his clothes. He shed them all and sighed with satisfaction as Soonyoung’s cock disappeared into Seokmin’s lips. “Nice,” Jihoon gripped his own cock and traced it along Seokmin’s stuffed cheek leaving a trail of precum behind.

“You look so pretty like this,” Seokmin’s eyes blinked up at Jihoon, teary and dark lashed. His lips were so pink, stretched tight around Soonyoung’s cock, and Jihoon couldn’t resist slipping his thumb in beside it.

“You like that? Being stretched?” Seokmin’s eyes were glassy as he tried to nod around the cock filling his mouth. “You want to be stretched out more? You want to take both of us tonight?”

Seokmin’s eagerness was obvious as he turned his body. He kept his mouth tight around Soonyoung’s erection as he shifted to face away from Jihoon and the man groaned audibly at the sight.

His ass was so round and, bent over like this on the couch, Jihoon had a glorious view of his lube-slick hole. Jihoon ran his hands down Seokmin’s thighs, marvelling at the tension and relaxation under his fingers, before gripping his hips and pushing the head of his cock inside.

He slipped just the head inside, marvelling at the stretch of Seokmin’s rim, the slow weight of his cock inching inside. He shifted slowly and rolled his hips until he reached a certain point; Seokmin’s mouth popping free from Soonyoung’s cock with a gasp.

“Ah Hyung,” he groaned loudly as he clenched tight down onto Jihoon’s cock. “More, I can take it.”

Jihoon smirked as he began to roll his hips faster, fucking into Seokmin steadily, deep and hard and satisfying. He knew the younger would find his voice eventually. “More,” Seokmin groaned around Soonyoung’s cock making the dancer throw his head back and grip the couch. “Not yet baby,” Jihoon whispered, voice husky and thick with arousal. Seokmin always got greedy and Jihoon dreamed of the day he could stretch him wide enough to fit Soonyoung’s cock inside as well. He wasn’t ready yet but they’d get him there. 

He relented a little at the younger’s begging and eased a finger in beside his cock. The pressure of his own finger, the hot clench of Seokmin’s body craving more, it was all so delicious and addictive. He curled the finger a little and Seokmin moaned loudly around his mouthful of cock. Jihoon wished he could see his face, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed and chin wet with drool. It was obviously a sight to behold because Soonyoung couldn’t look away.

“I want to fuck his face Jihoon,” the dancer finally looked up at the other still riding his hips into Seokmin’s pliant body. “Ask him first,” Jihoon smiled at how obedient they were. They really were his best boys.

“Seokmin can I fuck your face?” Jihoon marvelled at how cute and innocent Soonyoung could look even when asking for such obscene things. The barest nod from Seokmin was enough. Soonyoung gripped his hair and began to thrust, his slim hips rolling almost hypnotic in the motion, drawing Jihoon closer to the edge. Seokmin began to choke, little gasps of air slipping in and out around Soonyoung’s erection, and Jihoon finally fell over the edge.

He slammed his hips wildly, chasing his orgasm relentlessly, holding Seokmin still so he could find his release. His orgasm built slow but it hit him like a truck, throwing his body forward to dig his teeth into Seokmin’s spine.

“Stop,” he gasped as pleasure rippled through his body. He gasped and panted as he rode out his orgasm and the heat of his cum washed around his cock. It was so warm and wet and the last few thrusts he managed drove him quickly into overstimulation.

They were obedient, both his boys, they’d stopped when he asked. He wanted to be the one to give them what they wanted and he slipped out of Seokmin’s ass followed by a thick drip of cum.

“Come here,” he said as he settled on the centre of the couch. He held his arms out and Seokmin crawled over to snuggle against his side. “You’re so pretty,” Jihoon kissed his forehead and began to stroke his neglected cock red and dripping with arousal. “You too,” he indicated his other arm and Soonyoung snuggled into his other side. “Such a good boy for me,” Jihoon crooned and Soonyoung captured his lips in a slow deep kiss.

He stroked them both, one in each hand, letting them writhe and fuck up into his fists until they were both withering and crying out with pleasure. Seokmin came first, he always did, his soft groans of pleasure were music to Jihoon’s ears. As the hot splash of cum covered his hand Jihoon smiled to himself. “Taste it,” he shoved two fingers into Soonyoung’s mouth and the other came into his fist with the taste of Seokmin on his lips.

“Was I good?” Seokmin asked, suddenly talkative again. “The best,” Jihoon smiled softly at him and felt a tug on his hair. “What about me?” Soonyoung’s pout was Jihoon’s weakness and he leaned over to kiss it away. “You’re the best too baby, don’t get petty. You know I love you both.”

“So can we stay while you work?” Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled with delight as he found a tissue to start cleaning up. “Please?” Seokmin begged and Jihoon realised Seokmin’s puppy eyes were also his weakness. “Okay,” he said and immediately regretted it.

“Yay!” They chorused and the room was suddenly a flurry of clothing and tissues and wet wipes Seokmin produced from somewhere. They were dressed in the blink of an eye and laughing as they searched Jihoon’s bag for his wallet. “We can have coffee right?” Soonyoung said as he held up Jihoon’s wallet and he just nodded. “Okay, we’ll be back, don’t miss us too much!”

They disappeared leaving Jihoon to dress in silence. They were going to come back and drip coffee everywhere, making a mess and touching his stuff while he was trying to work. As he pulled his pants back on and settled back into his chair Jihoon chuckled a little. He did miss them already, just a little, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess as long as they keep feeding me content I’ll keep writing this trash 😀
> 
> Poorly edited - sorry for mistakes

“Kiss me,” Soonyoung whispered and leaned across Seokmin’s body.

“Hyung,” the other giggled a little, “there’s cameras everywhere.” There was one on the roof and about seven stationed all over the room where they were drinking but it didn’t seem to bother Soonyoung. He always got affectionate when he drank and he’d been drinking since lunchtime.

“Please....” his nose scrunched as he leaned in closer and Seokmin managed to avoid Soonyoung’s persistent lips. He pouted and Seokmin just laughed as he looked across the table. Jihoon was, unsurprisingly, watching them intently. If he’d learned one thing about Jihoon in these last few months it was the fact that the man liked to watch.

“Kisses?” Soonyoung asked again after knocking back what must have been his sixth shot of alcohol and this time Seokmin couldn’t deny him. He held still, closed his eyes, and let Soonyoung lean over and press a chaste kiss into his lips.

“Oh no!” he heard and when he opened them Mingyu was covering Jihoon’s eyes with his arm. Jihoon was just laughing, moving Mingyu’s arm from his face while he chuckled at their drunken antics, and Seokmin realised they didn’t know.

How could they not know?

Everyone knew Jihoon and Soonyoung had something going on. It had been a constant in their life, persistent but undefinable, and never spoken of out loud. Possessiveness flared in Seokmin’s chest; he wanted everyone to know.

He wanted them to know when Soonyoung slipped into Jihoon’s studio it wasn’t alone. He wanted the whole group to understand that it wasn’t just Jihoon making Soonyoung whine and whimper in their shared bathroom. They certainly had each other but he had them both and right where he wanted them.

As soon as the staff cut the cameras and packed up for the night Seokmin took his chance. “I’ll take those kisses now,” he smirked and pulled Soonyoung into his lap. Soonyoung opened his mouth, so pliant and wet, and hummed with delight when Seokmin licked gently into it tasting the beer and barbecue they’d just enjoyed.

“Oh my god, Jihoon Hyung, are you okay with this?” Mingyu gasped with shock when he noticed but Jihoon just leaned back in his chair and sipped his banana milk. “Don’t worry. I’m more than okay with it,” he smirked as he watched Soonyoong begin to shift his hips on top of Seokmin. “Actually I think it might be just past our bedtime.”

All he had to do was give them a look and they were off their seats in seconds. Soonyoung almost fell when Seokmin jumped up but he grabbed the drunk man by the hand and dragged him along behind them.

“He’s too drunk,” Seokmin whined but Jihoon shook his head. “He’s fine.” He put Soonyoung on the bed and pushed him right up into the corner. “Drink this baby, if you feel okay you can join us.”Jihoon put a bottle of water into Soonyoung’s hands and opened the cap for him. He’d either slide between them or fall asleep; either way was fine. It didn’t matter to him. All he could think about was Seokmin’s wet mouth and how warm it would be around his cock.

“Come here,” he reached out for Seokmin, enjoying the weight of the other’s bigger body in his arms, and leaned forward to kiss him. It was languid, his tongue thick and slow, tasting every single space inside Seokmin’s mouth. 

“Baby you taste delicious,” he said and Seokmin grinned. It was dark in the tiny bedroom they’d staked out for themselves but light enough because, as Jihoon had noticed, Seokmin left the door open. He knew why and he didn’t care. Seokmin wanted everyone to know who he belonged to and Jihoon was about to make sure they all knew.

“Seokmin, honey, I’m going to fuck your mouth. Okay?”

Seokmin nodded and quickly moved into position. They’d done this before, mostly in the shower, and it was Seokmin’s one thing he had over Soonyoung. Soonyoung was much more flexible but Seokmin had no gag reflex whatsoever.

“What about me?” Soonyoung whined from the bed and Jihoon just chuckled. “Drink you water baby,” he said as he moved Seokmin where he wanted him, “just sit there and watch.”

“Ready,” Jihoon thumbed as Seokmin’s mouth, open and wet and waiting. When the other nodded he dragged his cock across Seokmin’s lips and over the soft skin of his cheek. His eyes were shining, glassy as they blinked up at Jihoon, shine streaking across his cheek from precum. He shivered as he fed Seokmin his cock, just the head at first, the hot red skin sliding into the wet warmth of Seokmin’s mouth.

“More,” Seokmin begged around the head of Jihoon’s cock. He tried to lean forward but Jihoon held him still between his pelvis and the well. He gripped Seokmin’s hair so he couldn’t move an inch and began to thrust slowly, feeding him inch by inch, easing his cock inside until Seokmin was full. It was no easy feat, Jihoon was larger than average, but Seokmin was a good boy and took it all.

“You’re amazing,” Jihoon swiped a tear from his cheek as he held him still; trapped between Jihoon’s hips and the wall. He didn’t thrust, he didn’t move, just enjoyed the feeling of Seokmin’s wet mouth warming him so gently.

“Jihoon.....” Soonyoung whined from the bed, cheeks red and flushed. His hand was inside his pants and he was pulling at his own cock as he watched Seokmin hold Jihoon’s cock in his mouth. “Come over here and watch,” Jihoon beckoned him and Soonyoung moved clumsily across the mattress. 

Soonyoung was always so clingy when he was drunk and tonight was no exception. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon from behind and was just the perfect height to see over his shoulder. He looked down at the place where Seokmin was stretched around Jihoon’s cock, so slick and shiny, and whined at his own seething jealousy.

“Jihoonie,” he mumbled into the soft skin of Jihoon’s neck, “please I want cock too.”

“I’m not even fucking him yet Soonyoung and you’re already so jealous.” Jihoon couldn’t hide his fondness as he leaned back into Soonyoung’s embrace. Tears were steaming down Seokmin’s cheeks as he blinked up at both of them. “Hold his head still for me baby,” Jihoon guided Soonyoung’s hands into Seokmin’s hair and when he had a tight grip he began to thrust.

Jihoon groaned loudly as his cock slid in and out of Seokmin’s mouth. He fed it all the way in a few times before pulling out leaving just the tip to sit heavy on his tongue. “Soonyoung wants cock too. You want to give him your fat cock while I watch?”

Seokmin nodded up at Jihoon around the swell of his erection. Jihoon laughed to himself, he knew Soonyoung would whine, what he wanted was for Jihoon to fuck him and fuck him hard. Jihoon wanted to watch though. He wanted to enjoy his boys pleasuring each other and making each other squirm for a while.

“Is he okay?” Seokmin pulled off as soon as his head was freed from Soonyoung’s grasp. “Baby did you drink your water?” Jihoon hooked a thumb under Soonyoung’s chin to make him focus. “You feel okay?” “Yes,” Soonyoung whined, “I’m fine, okay? I want cock.” “Needy,” Jihoon smirked and Soonyoung huffed but he stripped his clothes off faster than Jihoon had ever seen before.

“I’ll prep you,” Jihoon stripped himself naked and settled between Soonyoung’s legs. He knew Seokmin could do it but he wanted to be the one to take care of Soonyoung. He lubed his fingers and teased around Soonyoung’s hole just enough to make him giggle and squirm. “Jihoonie....” Soonyoung sighed as he chewed on his bottom lip and writhed under Jihoon’s touch. Jihoon used one hand to hold his hips down as the other pressed inside him. Soonyoung was drunk enough to be so relaxed one finger slipped in easily and a second one followed.

He was whining and squirming as Jihoon held him still and fucked his fingers in and out slowly. “Want to help?” Jihoon looked over to where Seokmin, also stripped bare, was gripping his flushed erection as he watched them.

Seokmin moved closer and snuggled up next to Jihoon, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder, before sucking his finger and pushing it in. It stretched Soonyoung’s hole to slide inside next to Jihoon’s and he curled it a little just the way he liked it. 

Soonyoung liked it too, obviously, his whines and whimpers turning into a series of moans. “Seokmin, yes.....” he groaned loudly and twisted under their hands. “Your fingers feel so good.....”

“God, I want to fuck him so bad, please Jihoon?” Seokmin was glassy eyed as he pleaded and Jihoon pressed a kiss to his temple. “He’s all yours,” Jihoon pulled his fingers free and reached for the lube. He squirted it into his palm and stroked Seokmin fully hard, licking his lips at the glistening drip of precum which he couldn’t resist. He dipped his head for just a moment to swipe the precum clean with his tongue before wiping his hands on the sheet.

“Fuck him good Seokmin honey,” he said, “make him scream.”

Soonyoung was so relaxed he was pliant and Seokmin pulled one leg up over his shoulder. He let the head of his cock rest just long enough against the slick skin of Soonyoung’s hole before sliding inside him in one deep thrust.

“Oh..... oh my god.....” Soonyoung keened, crying out loudly, legs spreading wider to accomodate Seokmin fitting neatly between them.

“So pretty,” Jihoon moved so he was seated by Soonyoung’s head. He stroked his hair and distracted him from the stretch and clench of his hole gripping Seokmin’s cock tight. “You’re so beautiful, look how tight you are for Seokmin, look how you’re sucking him in.”

Seokmin groaned and began to thrust faster. Soonyoung was limp and his eyes wife glazed over and he wouldn’t be able to take much of this. Jihoon decided to finish him off and tuck him into bed. “Want to come for me baby?” He leaned over and grabbed the lube and covered his hand again. He fisted Soonyoung’s cock in time with Seokmin’s thrusts until he cried out and came hot and messy all over Jihoon’s hand. “I’m close too,” Seokmin panted from exertion as his thrusts got wilder, messier and more fervent, his face twisting with pleasure as he fucked Soonyoung down into the mattress.

“What about you?” Soonyoung blinked up at Jihoon as he reached out for Jihoon’s cock. It made him smile, even drunk and fucked out Soonyoung never forgot about him. “You still want my cock?” Jihoon smirked as Soonyoung twisted his body towards the other. Jihoon moved closer, close enough for Soonyoung to wrap his lips around the head of his cock, humming in delight as he got his first taste.

Jihoon would never fuck Soonyoung’s face the way he did with Seokmin. The dancer had a much more sensitive gag reflex. He made up for it with enthusiasm though; licking and sucking, drool dripping from his mouth and down his chin. It as enough to bring Jihoon to the edge almost immediately; the sight of Soonyoung’s beautiful lips glossy around his cock, the way his cheeks puffed out so cutely when stuffed full of his dick.

“Baby,” he cooed and ran a hand through Soonyoung’s hair and then down his chest across one nipple. Soonyoung moaned around his cock and it sent ripples of pleasure through Jihoon’s stomach and he found himself coming apart.

“Fuck,” was all he could manage to say as he came in Soonyoung’s mouth and the dancer swallowed it all. His tongue, hot and velvety, sucked every single drop out that Jihoon had to give until he was spent. Watching Jihoon cum in Soonyoung’s mouth just made Seokmin thrust harder, his hips driving his cock deep into Soonyoung’s body. And when he came it was the loudest of them all, his cries frantic and desperate, two names lingering across his lips.

“Shit,” he stuttered when he was done and overstimulation quickly set in. He pulled out quick enough to shock Soonyoung into sitting upright and they all watched cum leak slowly from Soonyoung’s swollen rim.

“Thank you,” Soonyoung blinked lazily at both of them, and Jihoon knew he’d have to clean him up quickly. He reached for his bag where he’d stashed some wet wipes; Soonyoung wasn’t stable enough to stand up in the shower. “My baby,” he said softly as he wiped the drunken man clean and he promptly rolled over and closed his eyes. Jihoon wanted to crawl in behind him but first he leaned over and pulled Seokmin closer. “That was hot,” he murmured into his mouth as he kissed him languidly, almost lazily, licking into the singer’s mouth.

“No, thank you....” Seokmin said, and he meant it. The door was still cracked open and they would all have been able to hear everything. Everyone would know now that they were his; both Jihoon and Soonyoung.


End file.
